Fantasía y realidad
by Writter in process
Summary: Los secretos entre poeta y su musa son sólo cosa suya. Una relación íntima, entre dos almas desnudas. Pero, ¿pueden también salvarla? Dedicado a la maravillosa MissMantequilla.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto es mío, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para divertirme un rato.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ Este es mi primer relato aquí, así que tened piedad, por favor. Recomiendo escuchar _Comptine d´un autre été, l´après-midi_ , perteneciente a la banda sonora de Amèlie mientras lo leéis, pero no es obligatorio. Este pequeño one- shot está dedicado a MissMantequilla, la escritora por la cual me animé a escribir aquí y quien gentilmente se ha ofrecido a convertirse en mi mentora. Gracias de antemano por leer y aunque sé que es muy corto, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 _ **Fantasía y realidad**_

 _Capítulo único_

Los que se llaman a sí mismos cuerdos, aseguran que esto es producto de mi imaginación, pero a mí me gusta creer que son ellos mismos los que distorsionaron esta realidad que os voy a contar...

Miedo. Eso vio en sus ojos cuando se miró al espejo, antes de salir a escena una última vez. Terror a perderse a sí misma, a dejar marchar su esencia por una estupidez de existencia. Tiempo atrás hubiera dado todo por convertirse en la musa de aquel poeta, el que la rechazó y tanto la degradó en sus años escolares. Niega con la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa melancólica tras sus indomables rizos castaños. Los recuerdos, a veces son incluso más nocivos que el tabaco. Suspiró, resignándose a que sus pensamientos volviesen a él, quien, tiempo atrás; al saber que la joven ardía en deseos por su persona,(no nos engañemos. El amor no es más que un eufemismo de "sexo" inventado por la delirante imaginación de los hombres.) la despidió en un gesto engreído, sin miramientos. Sin dignarse a preguntarle si era verdad lo que por otros había sabido o concederle el beneficio de la duda, no. Él ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad de amistad, con lo que ella se hubiese conformando viendo lo mucho que había cambiado, a causa de las marcas que la guerra le había dejado.

Y sabía que era eso, una muñeca que bailaba al son del silencio, sin importarle el cansancio de su cuerpo maltrecho. No quería perderse. Algunos la llamaban loca, calumniándola con el veneno de sus bocas. Pero ella seguía allí, al pie de ese escenario que es la vida, como una actriz más de la tragedia. Aparentando estar contenta, ser... Feliz.

Después de seis meses de continuos shows, aquel poeta nómada ladrón de corazones, el que le había enseñado que la realidad no es más que nuestras propias construcciones sociales, volvió. Con él había aprendido que quizás los del manicomio eran los cuerdos, y nosotros, en un delirio de demencia los habíamos encerrado al no poder comprenderlos.

Lo mismo ocurría con los testigos de los crímenes. ¿Realmente habían visto algo o simplemente afirmaban aquello que se esperaba de ellos? Eso que él dijo aquella tarde, antes de confesarle que la razón por la que había llamado a su puerta aquella primera vez que se veían tras los Éxtasis en Hogwarts, era porque había cometido un homicidio y necesitaba ver algo bello antes de abandonarse al suicidio, le dio qué pensar. Pero no podía parar de bailar, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas, que alguien se había olvidado de borrar. No podía parar porque sabía que Destino, el director de una tragicomedia titulada "Vida" no la iba a dejar.

Así la encontró él cuando volvió, meses después de pisotearle el corazón sin ningún pudor. Pero no tuvo en cuenta la balanza de "unos bien, y otros mal", no captó a tiempo que marchándose, la quebraría del dolor. Que Hermione lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Que su relación no la entendían ni ellos, pero tampoco hacía falta. Eran como una confirmación de que los polos opuestos se atraen, sólo con ver cómo podían pasar de matarse con las miradas a resucitarse a base de caricias. No eran perfectos, porque lo perfecto, acaba siendo aburrido. Hicieron un pacto tácito sin palabras en ese tiempo en el que vivieron en su propia burbuja: ella hacía que todo fuese menos gris si él le hacía romper con la monótona rutina. Y vaya que lo habían conseguido. Lamentablemente, como todo lo que disfrutas, se pasa rápido, fugaz. Y de un día para otro él se había ido sin un último adiós.

La castaña no había desanimado en absoluto, seguía peleando, como le había prometido. Pero tenía otros motivos que la animaban a seguir. Como buena erudita que era, había leído suficientes libros en su vida, pero aún no tenía suficiente. En concreto, el tomo que había avivado sus esperanzas era el que hablaba de la teoría del Big Crunch, según la cual la expansión del universo revertirá la marcha hasta que todos los elementos que lo conforman se compriman en una singularidad espacio- temporal. Eso lo había convertido en su libro favorito, ya que le permitía volver a reunirse con él. Algunos diréis que es estúpido teniendo los giratiempos pero, no es lo mismo, no puedes volver a vivirlo igual. De la misma manera, con toda esa intensidad y desesperación que iban de la mano cuando ambos se juntaban en una misma habitación. Y ella lo sabe. Quería creer en esa teoría porque volvería a sentir como el la observaba hacer tareas de lo más mundanas, y Hermione sonreía al escuchar el rasgueo de su pluma, pues significaba que estaba escribiendo sobre su mirada avellana o tal vez el mapa de constelaciones que formaban sus lunares y que él jugaba a recorrer con los dedos. Volvería a vivir el primer "perdón" o la primera vez que lo vio llorar y se dejó abrazar. En fin, todo aquello que él le había dado y ningún otro podría. Nadie lo sabía, su secreto entraba dentro de la relación musa/ poeta que habían hecho tan suya.

Paseaba por las calles de Londres, cuando un cartel en la marquesina de un autobús, llamó su atención. En letras grandes y doradas, demasiado vistosas para su gusto, la palabra " Vida" estaba perfectamente escrita. El resto del cartel lo completaba una imagen, él supuso que se trataría de la bailarina vestida de princesa. Podréis imaginar su sorpresa al verla, mirándolo de frente con expresión ausente y sus zapatillas de ballet en los pies. Resplandecía como un diente de león, iluminado por el sol. Pero el poeta errante la conocía, y sabía que todo era apariencia. El vestido de gasa blanco, haciéndola lucir etérea e inalcanzable, como un ente glorioso específicamente diseñado para cautivarte, embelesarte, volverte loco. Doblegarte.

Luego, bajando por esas piernas largas y torneadas, a las que tantos poemas había dedicado, en ese período en el que se sentía en paz tan sólo acompañado por la luz de la luna, un tintero y la pluma que le había robado a _ella_ ; estaban los zapatos, brillantes y lustrosos, eran para demostrarte que es posible todo, que nada puede destruirte porque eres maravilloso, la vida lo es. Pero había algo en ella, su Julieta cuya historia era inconclusa, sin un auténtico final; (pues él no era un Romeo muy de fiar) que provocaba una tétrica confrontación con todo lo anterior: Su mirada. Estaba cansada, hastiada de pretender que todo era perfección, aún más después de la partida de su último bastión.

Por un momento se quedó ahí parado, estático. Intentando interiorizar que la miel de sus ojos había sido opacada por una profunda tristeza en la que nadie más parecía reparar. Soltó una carcajada seca, carente de humor, atrayendo con ello la atención de varios viandantes que el rubio ni siquiera notó, casi ahogado en la pena que destilaba la mirada de su musa. Aunque claro, sólo alguien como él, que la había analizado y estudiado durante años, a escondidas; como si fuese lo más fascinante que había visto jamás, podría notar. Decidió que no quería más angustia para ella, él ya había sufrido bastante por los dos al tener que dejarla.

Así que corrió. Corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle, dejándose guiar una vez más, por su musa de rizos indomables y voluntad inquebrantable que en esta ocasión, se encontraba impresa en unos carteles, pidiendo ayuda. Pidiendo que alguien la salvara de aquello que la tuviese atrapada. Y puede que él no fuese un héroe, ni mucho menos. Despreciaba a todos y cada uno de los de su alrededor con su mirada fría y se consideraba superior, aunque eso se debiese a su egocentrismo y no a estúpidas creencias; como todo el mundo había creído. Como ella había creído hasta que la besó en aquel ascensor. Con la crianza que había recibido, sabía lo que era tener que pretender que eras otra cosa que aborrecías, que eras feliz a pesar de que tu mundo se estuviese quedando obsoleto, de sentir que tu existencia ya no merecía la pena… Por estos motivos y otros más sentimentales,(como su sonrisa) Draco había decidido ser el héroe por una vez, por ella. Porque sólo Hermione podía hacer que sus ojos se volviesen cálidos, o que liberara a todos sus elfos. Sonrió con melancolía, justo cuando llegaba a la puerta del teatro bastante alterado.

Como la serpiente que siempre sería, se deslizó entre los pasillos del inmenso edificio con sigilo y cautela, buscando la sala donde aquella noche tendría lugar la presentación. A todo aquel que quería impedirle llegar, lo noqueaba, preso de la desesperación de no poder llegar a frenar la verdadera tragedia: que Julieta, desquiciada por el dolor de una vida sin amor, decidiese acabar con todo antes de la última ovación. Estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba, la co-directora, la señorita Muerte, tomaría cartas en el asunto. Y él no podía permitirlo.

Por fin llegó, a la escena final. El público envuelto en un silencio sepulcral, escuchando. Levantó la cabeza para buscarla y sonrió de una forma que no le llegó a los ojos, recordando otra conversación. Aquella que habían mantenido compartiendo sobre la alfombra, la primera copa. Allí, en medio de su tétrico salón, que ella había iluminado con su presencia y su insistencia de que dejase volar su imaginación y le tocase algo al piano, sólo para que ella pudiese bailar. Únicamente para que pudiese crear la obra de arte más bonita que Malfoy había visto. En ese instante en el que pudo ver una faceta de Hermione Granger que nunca esperaba conocer, la chica divertida y alegre que se mecía en gráciles movimientos, sintiendo cada nota del "Preludio nº 19", de Chopin; que él tocaba al piano, fue cuando lo comprendió. Que ella era arte en su esencia, aunque por su forma de vestir a veces no lo pareciera. Porque el arte no está hecho para parecer bonito, está hecho para hacerte sentir _algo_.Y el _algo_ que experimentó Draco Malfoy aquella tarde viendo a su némesis bailando en su salón, fue un sentimiento que siempre tomo por falso, mentira. Una burda y absurda fantasía. Esa misma tarde, tocó también la banda sonora de "Amélie", entendiendo que por fin había encontrado su _realidad_. Esa que siempre había estado ahí, oculta por prejuicios y su falta de libertad para tomar decisiones. Una realidad opacada por Voldemort, y la devoción que suscitaba en sus padres.

Ella le había preguntado si morir por alguien a quien amas le parecía una buena forma de acabar, y él; ingenuo, respondió que sí, a pesar de que intentaría que su hora le llegara cuando estuviese tranquilo, leyendo sus poemas mientras se fumaba el último cigarrillo, ese que había guardado en su chaqueta el mismo día que dejó la adicción, expresamente para aquel momento.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí arriba, ajena al peligro que corría con la Muerte tras bambalinas. Se había quitado sus zapatillas, rebelándose así contra Destino y sus caprichos, dejando de bailar. Había permitido que se le corriera el maquillaje y había desgarrado su vestido, no queriendo que Canon de Belleza Social, creadora del vestuario, la presionara más. Draco sonrió de lado, sabía que Hermione nunca se rendiría sin luchar, que jamás sería una muñeca rota en manos del Destino, como lo habían sido él y otros cuantos hombres cobardes, incapaces de levantar estandarte contra la marca tenebrosa que los oprimía. Él la admiraba por eso. Y se sentía miserable, ruin y desmerecedor de ella por haberla insultado tanto, haberla tenido y haberla dejado. Pero siempre volvía, como ahora. Y la castaña lo sabía. Que Draco Malfoy era un canalla, mas en lo que a ella concernía, tenía un debate interno: Su parte bondadosa, que ella con su luz había sacado de la oscuridad en la que vivía; esa parte que le decía que ella era para Ron, esa parte que lo alejaba de ella. Y la otra, su parte más egoísta, que lo hacía regresar y besar sus labios hasta cortarse. Porque esas eran las cicatrices favoritas de Draco. Las que ella dejaba con sus roces y miradas, conversaciones y batallas.

Sentada a lo indio sobre las tablillas de parqué, recitaba calmadamente sus propios versos, los cuales él había compuesto sobre el cuerpo de su musa, dibujando arabescos. Lo miró, al tiempo que hacía una pausa para exhalar el humo, con tranquilidad, casi pereza. Sonrió de una forma encantadora, y las luces se apagaron, dejando únicamente el foco central en funcionamiento. El rubio ya no sentía al público expectante, detrás de él. Se quedó ahí, en medio del pasillo; simplemente mirándola. Plata líquida que chocaba con la miel, los segundos ya no pasaban y los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Entonces, él habló:

\- Te he dejado, pero no de quererte.

\- Vete. No quiero saber nada de ti, Draco Malfoy. Me haces promesas estúpidas que yo, como ilusa, me creo. Nunca fui tu musa, pero me tuviste igual, y cuando te cansaste de jugar a los enamorados, te vas. Pero ahora vuelves a por más. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Para mí todo esto fue real!.- Respondió con la barbilla en alto, en un gesto puramente altivo; más propio de él que de ella. Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos y a bufar. La leona herida tenía que rescatar lo poco que aún no había rendido a él: Su orgullo. Pero también había podido observar que se sentía como él:cansada y con la necesidad de volver a casa. A su burbuja. Su utopía. La que habían creado a base de miradas prohibidas y caricias tentativas.

\- Ya sabes que sin ti he perdido el norte. Que si te duele a ti, a mí más me va doler.- Susurró con el corazón en un puño. Ella se tensó automáticamente. Posición de ataque. No importaba, la ventaja de ser su poeta es que podía hacerla flaquear con las palabras. Él sonrió engreído, sabiéndose ganador. Pero a menudo que la escuchaba, su sonrisa pasó a una mueca de desazón.

\- Pues espero que te retuerzas de dolor, _Malfoy_.- Replicó, mordaz, provocando que Draco cerrase los ojos. Aquellas palabras habían dolido más que el puñetazo de tercer año y todos los cruciatus recibidos juntos. La miró, con evidente pesar a través de sus rubias pestañas. Pero al ver cómo ella se encogía un poco inhalando tabaco, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al parecer no era el único al que estas conversaciones le producían terremotos emocionales. El rubio odiaba ser tan cursi, tan _enamorado_. La simple palabra le provoca escalofríos, y la castaña lo sabía. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como ella sacaba su varita, sin importarle lo que los muggles del público pudieran pensar, quizás que era parte del atrezzo de una obra muy real. Tanto como la vida misma. Le estaba desafiando, invitándolo a salvarla de quitarse la vida, de condenarlo al oscuro vacío en el que había vivido hasta que ella lo salvó y él lo sabía, contemplándola, sonriente con esa ceja alzada y esa actitud petulante que parecía gritar que ella sabía algo que él desconocía , Draco estaba maquinando algo que decir para evitar el inminente desastre. Y cuando ella se pasó la lengua por los labios , no pudo contenerse más:

\- Sabes que con la vida de mierda que he tenido, me evadí en la literatura, encerrándome en mi propia utopía. Que lo que soy es pura fantasía, y de repente, llegas tú, con tus malditas piernas y esa sonrisa tan angelical de diabla para devolverme de un golpe a la realidad. Eres lo que me conecta con la metafísica, la razón por la que aún los de San Mungo todavía no me han encerrado. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. Yo soy fantasía, me lo tomo todo a broma, mientras que tú eres realidad, sin más. El problema es que tú creías en nosotros, pero que yo, al ver que lo que teníamos había pasado de "situación con la que yo soñaba durante la guerra, cuando admití lo que sentía" a "realidad", me asusté. Pero ya no más, así que hazme un último favor,deja esa colilla y consúmeme, Hermione.- Murmuró, corriendo hacia ella, desesperado por tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos.

Afortunadamente, la rebelde bailarina no tardó en acceder a su petición, justo en el momento en el que se cerraba el telón...

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡eso es todo! ¿Os ha gustado? Perdonad si el formato queda raro, pero es la primera vez que utilizo el Doc Manager y soy bastante inexperta. Había pensado que, si gusta, hacer (o intentarlo) un fanfic en el que se relate cómo llegan a esta situación y puede que algo posterior, pero para eso necesito saber vuestra opinión (ejemreviewsejem). Toda crítica será bien recibida, yo sólo quiero mejorar. Mención a Rayden y a Bely Basarte, de cuyas canciones he sacado algunas frases. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **Un beso,**

 **Una escritora en ciernes.**


End file.
